


Castiel's first trip to third base

by Darnia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnia/pseuds/Darnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you are left alone in a hotel room with Castiel after he and the Winchesters save you, and you take the opportunity to express your thanks and impart some carnal knowledge upon the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's first trip to third base

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my good friend [Amber](http://deancasotp.tumblr.com).

You don’t know how you got to be so lucky as to get this opportunity, but with Dean and Sam gone for at least a couple of hours, you and Castiel are left alone in the hotel room. Castiel is standing at the window, watching cars drive by outside, while you watch some terrible telenovela. You look over at Castiel, admiring the way his overcoat sits on his lean, wiry body and the strong line of his jaw as he gazes out the window. You know this may be your only opportunity to do what you’ve been dreaming of doing since Castiel smote the demon that had its hand around your throat then swept you up in his arms to carry you to safety. You remember the feel of his arms wrapped around you and shudder at the memory of his now-contained power.

You grab the remote and turn off the TV, standing up and walking over to Cas. He turns his head slightly when the sound of the TV cuts off, and keeps turning to face you as he sees you headed toward him. He speaks your name in his deep growl, both a question and a demand. He looks lost, like he’s waiting for someone to show him the way, and in that moment you realize that he’s still somehow innocent even though he’s countless years old. And you know that you want to be the one to show him the way from innocence.

You grab the lapels of his overcoat and rise up on your toes to give him a long, soft kiss. You can tell that he’s done this before, because after he’s recovered from the initial shock, he leans in and kisses you back. Before he has a chance to wrap those powerful arms around you, though, you pull away and give him a sly smile. You slide your hands down to his hips as you slowly lower yourself to your knees, all the while looking up into his piercing blue eyes. He looks confused but trusting as he watches you unzip his dress pants and reach inside to take hold of his cock. It’s already half-hard, which gives you a warm thrill in the pit of your stomach. You gently take a grip of his shaft and pump your hand along it with a few sure strokes. You can feel it getting harder already. You look up once more to hold his confused gaze as you open your mouth and slowly take his entire, not-quite-erect length into your mouth. His eyes widen in shock and his mouth falls open slightly at this new, incredible sensation.

He is definitely fully erect now, as you steadily pull your mouth back up his cock, keeping a soft suction as you go. He moans brokenly, whispering your name like a prayer, and reaches behind him to grip the window ledge. You laugh softly, and the resulting vibration makes Castiel’s knees buckle slightly, for an instant his desperate hold on the ledge the only thing keeping him from falling to his knees. Curling your lips over your teeth, you start a slow rhythm up and down his shaft, teasing your tongue along the underside and applying more pressure against the ridge of the head. As you lick his head, you bring your hand up and wrap it around the base of his cock. You pump up the length of his shaft, now wet with your saliva, and when your thumb meets your chin, you quickly slide both your fist and your mouth down in unison in one strong motion. Castiel groans, pumping his hips against his volition. You hold back your laughter, not wanting the vibration to make him come before you're ready to allow him to do so.

You speed up your rhythm, starting to twist your hand as it moves up and down his hard length. Each time you reach the head, you swirl your tongue around the tip, and Castiel pumps his hips slightly into your mouth. You could say something, since each time he nearly chokes you, but you find the way he’s nearly losing his mind so hot that you can’t stop, can’t take your mouth off him long enough to utter a single word. You force yourself to pause, hand gripping his shaft as your mouth sucks on his head. As your tongue slides along his slit, you look up at him and moan at the rapt, blissful look on his face as he watches you worship him.

You decide he’s earned his orgasm, his first orgasm, and resume your simultaneous strokes with hand and mouth, this time bringing your other hand up to slip inside his boxers and play with his balls. He groans even louder, now thrusting into your mouth so much that you have to be careful about not choking. You pick up the pace even more, letting a small moan escape you as you feel his balls tighten in your hand. You suck even harder, rolling his balls in your hand as you swipe your tongue across his frenulum. With a strangled groan, Castiel gasps your name like it’s both a call for help and a shout of joy, and comes. You slow down, keeping up a steady pump on his shaft while you hold your mouth around his head, tasting the salty musk of his semen on your tongue. You look up at him, and are blown away by the sight of him mid-orgasm – he’s got his head thrown back, those beautiful blue eyes rolled back in his head as his knuckles turn white on the edge of the window ledge.

Once he’s done, you take one last gentle suck of his softening cock before letting go, standing up and grinning at him. He gazes at you, wonder etched all over the face that watched the Tower of Babel fall and has seen a million wonders of creation, as if you have opened his eyes. He softly strokes the back of one finger down your cheek then leans in to kiss you softly. As he straightens up, he licks his salty taste off his lips and smiles at you.

“Thank you,” he rumbles softly. “I had wondered about that, but... I certainly never expected it to be like that.” His eyes start to sparkle with mischief. “Can we do it again?”

You laugh softly, grinning up at him. “Well, the boys won’t be back for at least another hour, and there are so many things I could show you with that much time.” So you take his hand and lead him over to the bed...


End file.
